marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Contest's Third Phase
The Contest's Third Phase is an upcoming conflict in The Collector and The Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. Background Stick's Resurrection is revived.]] Following his death, Stick is revived by The Collector and Maestro. However, the resurrection pains The Collector greatly.''Contest of Champions'' #4 Ares' Resurrection Following the Red Team's victory, The Collector shows off the portion of the Iso-Sphere that he has won. The Collector claims that the Iso-Sphere gives him the power to rival the gods, and to prove it he resurrects Ares. Gamora, tired of The Collector toying with them, tries to fight them, but is held back by Stick. Ares starts a fight between the Red Team and Maestro, but Maestro easily defeats them all. Maestro then tells The Collector to ready the healing crystals, as the Red Team will be fighting the next day.''Contest of Champions'' #2 Iron Man's Removal The Collector and Maestro fill the Red Team in on the strategy for the impending fight. Iron Man tells Maestro that he's done with the Contest, given that his armor is a wreck and is barely staying on. The Collector tells Iron Man that he is entirely right, and that he is no longer of any use to the immortal. The Collector then seemingly kills Iron Man (though, unbeknownst to the rest of the Red Team, The Collector simply teleported Stark back to his bed).''Contest of Champions'' #3 Gamora's Removal During The Contest's Second Phase, Gamora was being effortlessly beaten by Venom-Hulk. The Collector, watching from the Battlerealm, is angry that she is being beaten so easily. Maestro, however, points out that, since Gamora has gone missing, people will certainly look for Gamora, even in the Battlerealm. Maestro then asks The Collector if he wants that. The Collector tells Maestro that he is dancing on thin ice, but then The Collector sends Gamora home, effectively removing her from the Contest. The Collector tells Maestro that he is beginning to irk the immortal, and might have to prove himself again. Maestro says that he probably already has, presenting The Collector with an idea for the ideal candidate to vacate Gamora's position on the Red Team: White Fox. However, Maestro is too late, as The Collector has already chosen the fifth Champion; one that is "skilled, driven, and highly collectible". The Perfect Fifth Champion Following the Red Team's victory in The Contest's Second Phase, The Collector welcomes the Red Team back to the Battlerealm, but tells them not to get too comfortable, since they will fight again within the hour. Ares tells the immortal that an army needs time to rest, and The Collector tells them that they can rest in a crystal prison like Outlaw. When the Red Team refuses, The Collector tells the Red Team that they will be competing in an all-against-all death match (per The Grandmaster's request) that the immortal is confident the Red Team will win. When Guillotine asks how The Collector knows the Red Team will win, Maestro tells them that he will be competing alongside them, as will the new fifth Champion: Night Thrasher. Appearances References Category:Comic Book